HOTD Return to the Beginning
by CyrusDiamon
Summary: Finding themselves trapped in a warehouse with nowhere to run Takashi and Saeko decide to blow themselves up, little did Takashi know that he would find himself starting it over again.
1. Prologue

**Cyrusdiamon: I have no idea how many stories I have tried to write but this one is the first one that I have been sort of successful**

**Naruto: hey I thought you were going to to mine first!**

**Cyrusdiamon: (looks for exit) errr... I was busy.**

**Naruto: yeah right your are unemployed you lazy bum! (starts chasing cyrus with rasengan)**

**Saeko: seeing as cyrus is busy I might as well do the disclaimer. Cyrusdiamon does not own Highschool of the dead or any one mention in the fanfic thats is not an OC.**

Prologue – The Explosive Surprise

Takashi Komuro and Saeko Busujima were running for their lives down the street. They were the last of the group to survive. A group of undead had somehow managed to sneak up on the group and they had gotten split up after we had stopped for the night in at a boarded up store.

"There is too many of them!" the beautiful, violet haired girl said slicing through another zombie with her katana.

"Keep going!" Takashi replied smashing his empty shotgun over anothers skull.

They kept on going taking as many out of the sea of oncoming undead monsters as they could to progress forward . Eventually their hard work paid off. They came to a warehouse.

"Quick in here!" Takashi shouted as he open the door.

They ran into a virtually empty warehouse closing the door behind them. They could hear them banging outside.

"It's not going to hold for long," Saeko said looking at the door,

"I know," Takashi replied frowning, she turned to look at him and smiled.

"Its been awhile though..." the violet haired swordswoman said.

"huh?" was all the confused brown haired boy said. It just made Saeko smile more and walked over to him.

"It's been awhile," she said huskily in his ear "since the last time we were alone together,"

"So it has," Takashi smiled. Since their group left Takagi mansion, Takashi and Saeko have been getting closer to each other (much to Rei's ire). They made quite the frontal assault team and eventually Takashi fell for her. (again to Rei's displeasure)

"Maybe we should make the most of it since we are probably going to die," Saeko continued as she putting her arms around his neck, dropping her sword.

"Maybe we should," he replied with same husky tone, dropping the gun and putting his arms around her waste before starting to kiss her passionately.

They continued to kiss each other for a few minutes, both sets of hands wandering along the others body. Takashi then began to kiss Saeko's jawline and done her neck and then biting done making her moan.

When he released her, she smiled at him cheekily and pushed away from him and ran further into the warehouse giggling. After a minute to collect his thoughts of what happened he chased after her smiling with anticipation. As he ran he came across a cloth on a stand but on further examination it was Saeko's shirt.

He smiled and kept running after her until she tackled him onto a clothed metal table, not that either one cared. Takashi moved his hand up and started to caress Saeko's bra covered breast. She began to moan slightly before he flipped her over onto her back.

"Hey I was comfy there," Saeko pouted,

Takashi just looked at her and then laughed.

"what?' she glared at him

"Oh, I just find it funny that the great Saeko Busujima was just pouting," he continued to laugh,

She just smacked him smiling, then continued to kiss him, both of them lost in the bliss of the others embrace wishing that this would never end.

Fate on the other hand wasn't so kind, as the door had just been broken.

"Shit," Takashi cursed as he realised that they had left their weapons at the front door.

They looked around to realise that there was no way out as all the exits were sealed shut. The ware house continued to fill with the undead as the two teens tried to look for something to use as a weapon.

As they looked the saw that the clothed metal table was actually marked with a warning it said...

Warning Experimental Machine Known to Cause Explosion

"Well," Saeko said with a sad smile, "Might as well go out with a bang,"

They went and pushed the activation button causing it to come to life. The last thing they did before the machine exploded causing the warehouse to collapse was wrap their arms around each other.

**Cyrus: This was my first fanfic not very long I know try to make it longer next time Go for a 2000 word chapter**

**Naruto: When are you gonna finish mine?**

**Cyrus: (points behind Naruto) Look Giant Bowl of Ramen!**

**Naruto: (looks eagerly) **

**Cyrus: time to go please review **


	2. Chapter 1 What the Fck

**Takashi: (walks on to set and looks around) where's Cyrus?**

**Saeko: Still being chased by Naruto.**

**Cyrus: (comes through the door) is he here?**

**Both of them shake their heads**

**Cyrus: phew let's begin...**

**Naruto jumps from the cealing on top of Cyrus: hah! Thought you could outrun me.**

**Cyrus: *whimper***

**Takashi: Well seeing as he is preoccupied I'll have do the disclaimer CyrusDiamon doesn't own Highschool of the Dead.**

Chapter 1 - What the F*ck.

Takashi woke up with a start. He sat up on the bed, grabbed his head and moaned.

"uhh! Someone catch the licence plate of the bus that ran me over," he said to no one in particular and laid back down on the bed and closed his eyes.

Then his eyes opened in alarm and looked around to find he was in his room. His Room, he was at home in his bed. The bed which was in his room. The very room in which resided in his home. He was home. No matter how Takashi thought he just couldn't believe it. He got up and ran down stairs; he had to make sure that his mother was safe.

"Kaa-san," he called as he went through the house all but she wasn't home,

He walked into the kitchen to see a note on the fridge to find a note on the fridge.

_Takashi_

_Had to head off to school early for new start of the semester, breakfast is in the fridge, try not to be late for the first day of term, I know your still upset about Rei-chan, but your still young, one day you will find a beautiful young girl who will love you and you in return, just be patient you'll see._

_Mum_

"What the…" Takashi said as he read the note. The note was the exact same as the one he received as the one on Z-day. He could have sworn he put it in the trash that day. He brushed the thought aside as he needed to see if he mother was ok he went to the window to make sure the coast was clear. What he saw shocked him, the street was bustling with activity alright but not the kind he expected. Instead of zombies roaming around eating survivors he saw kids as young as Alice playing in the street making noise. He had to stop them before they got attacked.

"Hey!" he yelled running outside, "you kids shouldn't be playing in the street it's dangerous with them around,'

"Who you talking about mister?" replied one of the kids,

"Who am I talking about?" he repeated exasperated, "The zombies that's who,"

"What are you talking about mister?" said another kid, "there are no such things as zombies,"

"Stop trying to scare the kids Takashi," a voice came from across the road before he could answer.

Takashi looked around and what he saw stunned him to no end. Standing there on the footpath was none other than Hisashi Ido, the best friend that he killed the day it all begun. He step back not believing his eyes.

"What's the matter you look like you have seen a ghost," Hisashi chuckled,

"uhh yeah," was all Takashi was able to reply,

"Well anyway you better get changed it's the first term and you don't want to be late for school," Hisashi said as he left,

"What the fuck is going on," Takashi whisper to himself as he watched Hisashi leave,

After Hisashi left, Takashi went back inside.

What the fuck, he thought nothing is making sense any more (not that it did before) Hisashi is alive, there were none of them around, he was home and it was as if z-day never happened.

"Ahh! Why is my life never normal," he shouted scratching his head, he then sighed "I guess I'm not going to find out anything by staying here,"

With that he got up, got dressed for school and ran to catch the bus. Along the way he quietly observed his surroundings. Husbands kissing wives before going to work, kid playing in the street, (though some of them would glare him as he walked by), not a single zombie to be seen. Even when he arrived at the bus stop nothing was there. Well that was not entirely true he saw Rei and Hisashi kissing, other than that nothing.

When he arrived he noticed something was different about Rei, at first he thought it was Hisashi being alive, but then realised that wasn't it. He decided to keep quiet and observe for now.

When they finally noticed his presence they stopped and looked at him apprehensively as if he was going to explode.

"Don't mind me," Takashi said dismissively shocking the two, "Go back to what you were doing,"

"But aren't you still…" Rei asked still a bit guarded,

"Let's just say I have been doing some growing up lately," Takashi's replied,

Hisashi smiled and put his arms around Rei, who still had a confused look on her face. It was then that he realised what was different about her. She was missing the look. That look that said she had been through a lot, instead of that she still had the look of innocence about her, which was something they all lost during z-day. It was as if everything had reverted to the way it was before that day, but he had to be sure.

"So did you guys hear about Saeko Busujima winning the national championship?" he asked,

"What? That was last year you really need to keep up to date Takashi with what is going on," Rei answered,

"I was just trying to strike up a conversation no need to bite my head off," Takashi said

"Well anyway she goes to our school I think she is in the grade above us," Hisashi said thoughtfully,

"Really I didn't know that," Rei said unknowing answering Takashi's question. They hadn't met Saeko yet which meant that she didn't remember anything. He wondered if any of the others remembered anything or if he entered the twilight zone, wouldn't surprise him. He would have to wait and see the others before making any descisions.

Not long after that the bus came to take them to school. On the bus he saw Kohta, who was a lot more reserved than he remembered, which meant he didn't remember either, which most likely meant that Saya, Shizuka-sensei and Saeko didn't remember. It hurt the most to think about Saeko not being able to remember him. But at least he can get to know her again.

The bus ride was uneventful and it was not long before they arrived at school. Everyone filed out of the bus and headed to class or was talking in the halls.

"Hey Takashi," Hisashi called out as they left the bus "you coming to class?"

"Nah I got to clear my head I'll see ya later though," Takashi replied,

"Okay just don't take too long, you don't want to get in more trouble with faculty on the first day of semester,"

"Yeah I'll be sure to be there then," Takashi smiled; in its own way it felt good to have his friend again and this time he had no resentment toward him for dating Rei in fact he no longer cared. Then his thoughts turned to Saeko and became depressed again. Soon he found himself wondering to a familiar spot. The spot where he usually went to think and where he first saw 'them.'

He sighed wandering what happened. For the umpteenth time today. It was then heard another familiar voice.

"That's so stupid," the voice said, he turned his to see Saya Takagi standing behind him,

"Urr, Takagi?" he asked lamely

"Every time you have to face something you don't like you come to this spot, it's like your own little pity corner," she told him but he didn't hear her, but he remembered this conversation the same conversation he had with her on that day. He turned to watch the gate and Takagi gave up trying to talk to him and left. He watched hoping that events wouldn't repeat themselves, but it was not to be he watched helplessly as the PE teacher got bit at the front gate and turned on each other. That's when he realised it wasn't as if he reverted it really happened, He had somehow been shot back to the past. As he came to this realisation he said the words he had been saying all day.

"What the fuck,"

**Cyrus: Well that is it another chapter done.**

**Takashi: It's amazing what you can do when you get off your as.**

**Saeko: though this chapter isn't much**

**Cyrus: just a filler, to get to point A to point B.**

**Hisashi: Am I gonna die this time?**

**Cyrus: That would be telling anyway please Review**


	3. Chapter 2 You remembered

**Cyrus: Hey guys Cyrus here with another episode HOTD Return to the Beginning**

**Saeko: Hey Cyrus! Am I gonna get some screen time or what (Branding a Katana Threateningly)**

**Cyrus: Err yeah**

**Saeko: Good you may start you disclaimer now.**

**Cyrus: I do not own Highschool of the dead, if I did it probably wouldn't be as good.**

Chapter 2 – You Remembered

Takashi ran as fast as he could, now that he knows what is happening he could save people that he couldn't before. He could save Hisashi, save Rei the heartache of losing him, and have one more good fighter to help the group survive. That was the other thing, he had to get the group together.

He opened the classroom door and walk up to Rei, as she was the closest. Everyone was staring expecting something to happen.

"We got to get out of here," he told her, the turned to Hisashi "You too Hisashi,"

"What's going on?" he asked,

"I'll explain on the way," he replied and turned to Saya and Kohta, "Takagi, Hirano you too,"

"No way, we are in the middle of class..." Saya started to say when she was cut off,

"People were killed at the main gate, no bullshit." Takashi announced, shocking everybody,

"God, I can never figure you out Komuro..." Rei began but never got to finish as Takashi just slapped her. He would have found her face funny if it wasn't for the seriousness of the situation.

"We need to get out of here now," he said again this time more firmly and then turned and looked Hisashi in the eye. The two just stared at eachother for a few seconds

"Very well," Hisashi finally said,

"Kouta, Saya are you coming?" Takashi asked turning to them,

Saya studied him carefully, before she smiled and shrugged her shoulders "If what you say is true might as well,"

"um I don't know..." Kohta began but was cut short when Takashi put his hands on his shoulders,

"we need you for this," he said looking Kohta the eye, "just trust me."

He looked up at Takashi and nodded "okay,"

With that they left picking with Hisashi leading them to the cleaning closet.

"If what you said is true then we will need weapons," he said taking a mop out of the closet and breaking its head off then giving it to Rei and giving the baseball bat in his bag to Takashi,

"We should call my father he's an officer..." Rei said

"don't bother calling 110," Takashi said,

"Why?" Kohta said worried,

"You said we'd get an explanation," Saya said,

Before Takashi could talk the PA came on.

"We've got to go now," Takashi said over the PA

"Where too," Kohta asked

"The manual arts room," Takashi smiled, "got to get you a weapon after all,"

It was the time the Headmaster of the school started screaming that they left and ran through the path to the admin building when they were stop by a figure on the path walking slowly in front of them.

"Is that Mr Wakisaka what's the matter with him?" Rei said,

"He's dead," Takashi answered stepping in front of her getting into a familiar kendo stance with the bat that Saeko had taught him.

"What he still moving how…" before she could finish Mr Wakisaka moved to attack them.

To Takashi everything was as if they were moving in slow motion, and as he moved he was remembering what Saeko said to him when she was gave him his first lesson in Kendo, her voice echoing in his head.

'_When you move you don't let them touch you,'_

Takashi dodged under Mr Wakasaki's left arm,

'_When you protect someone you don't let them die,'_

He turned and slammed the bat into Wakasaki's leg as he went after Rei causing him to fall.

"_When you attack, attack with the intent kill,"_

Takashi stands on the Wakaski's back holds up the bat as if it was a sword and then brought it down smashing his head in. Everybody watched as the body slumped to the floor.

"The only way to kill them is to go for the head just like in the movies," Takashi told them "Now let's go,"

"You still haven't told us how you know so much," Saya said as they moved on,

"Because I have lived through it before," Takashi told them and they all looked at him like he was crazy, "It's true, I don't know how but I somehow managed to end up back in this time,"

"But that is not possible time travel honestly," Saya said sceptically but then sighed "but then again the same can be said about walking corpses, well seeing as you're from the 'future' Komuro do you have anything useful to tell us about them,"

"Well they are attracted to sound, from what you found out in the future Takagi all their other senses are dead so they can't see us, they are super strong and once you have been bitten then you become one of them. Be aware as well that they also usually attack in groups."

Eventually after some sneaking around and dodging them they arrived at the workshop.

"Here Kohta use this," Takashi said picking up the nail gun and giving it to him,

As Kohta began analysing and making adjustments to the nail gun the rest just talked.

"So Takashi who was it that taught you Kendo?" Hishashi asked, "I assume that you learned it in the future so who taught you?"

He looked done his hair covering his eyes, frown marring his features,

"What's the…" Hisashi began but didn't get to finish

"Saeko Busujima," he whispered, not looking up.

"What's the matter Takashi?" Rei asked concerned

"Don't worry about it we don't have time," he said pointing to the door, at that point the door was being banged on by them. Eventually the door came down, by then Kohta had finished his adjustment and shot one of them with a feral grin on his face.

"You seem on the ball" Saya said

"I think I found my calling," he said,

"That's the Kohta Hirano that I remember," He smirked, turning to 'them' and bashing them with the bat.

"Let's keep going," he said

They finally arrived at the Trophy area and it was full of them.

They all fought them off until two other people showed up, Takashi saw a flash of violet and 2 of them were down in a flash, everyone blinked.

Takashi smiled, it was Saeko. She had arrived.

He went and stood beside her and took a Kendo stance.

Saeko looked shocked at him for a second but then smiled and took same stance,

"You remembered," she said causing him to look at her, and then it clicked, she remembers too. His smile came back wider.

"How can I not when you've beaten it into my head," he replied getting back into his stance ready to attack 'them.'

**Cyrus: Well that is another chapter done Saeko remembers and killing Zombies, everyones is happy,**

**Saeko: well I'm not I didn't get enough screen time. (Picks up her Katana)**

**Cyrus: urr what are you going to do with that?**

**Saeko: ohh nothing much just going to slice you into sashimi until you give me more screen time**

**Cyrus: um (runs off)**

**Saeko chased after him: Get back here!**

**Cyrus pokes his head out of a box in the corner: Please read and review before she chops me into confetti.**


End file.
